Multiple independently formed integrated circuit dice often are mechanically and electrically coupled to form a combination electronic product. To that end, some processes separately fabricate two or more integrated circuit dice, and then combine those integrated circuit dices using conventional processes, such as transfer printing processes. During the transfer printing process, an integrated circuit die typically is removed from a first wafer and positioned in close proximity to a second integrated circuit die. At some point thereafter, the process electrically connects the two integrated circuit dice to produce the combination electronic product.